


[Podfic] This Time No (Forgiveness)

by aranel_parmadil



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Potential triggers in some marked chapters, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Sherlock's fault. It usually is. And though he'll ask forgiveness for what he's done, for the very first time John will say, 'This time no, Sherlock. This time, never.' And maybe, just maybe, John Watson is going to mean it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/gifts).
  * Inspired by [This Time No (Forgiveness)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/487409) by [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/pseuds/AtlinMerrick). 



> Thanks to the gorgeous AtlinMerrick for giving me permission to podfic this wonderful fic. Love you - mwah!
> 
> Comments and concrit welcomed like a fluffy blanket on a cold winter's night.
> 
> Update 25/7/16 - Gorgeous cover art by consulting_smartass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 25/7/16 - Gorgeous cover art by consulting_smartass.

 

 

Podfic of AtlinMerrick's fic This Time No (Forgiveness)

Chapter 1: [Listen or download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/so64fkllqqgzhs2/Chapter_1.mp3)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: [Listen or download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/mx2j708a6n09bw8/Chapter_2.mp3)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: [Listen or download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/9rxe5nnynjers0r/Chapter_3.mp3)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: [Listen or download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/f43girdjvej3lth/Chapter_4.mp3)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: [Listen or download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/2m7ae4887zac8hh/Chapter_5.mp3)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: [Listen or download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/l95p57ctruk191a/Chapter_6.mp3)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: [Listen or download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/iwgt97o0454xgkp/Chapter_7.mp3)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: [Listen or download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/522bfuvb7037q7o/Chapter_8.mp3)

Thanks so much to those who are leaving kudos - I really appreciate it!


	9. Chapter 9

TRIGGER WARNING ON THIS CHAPTER

Chapter 9: [Listen or download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/bkbosoeic1p2nw5/Chapter_9.mp3)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: [Listen or download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/fxhec5pzghptxb6/Chapter_10.mp3)


	11. Chapter 11

WARNING - BRING TISSUES.

Chapter 11: [Listen or download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/9yc49akz4rycooz/Chapter_11.mp3)

For all those who have left kudos or commented - thank you so much. For anyone who has listened and enjoyed - thank you also. My next project will be a podfic of 'Pull The Stars From The Sky' by Roane, which I am looking forward to working on. Be patient - this one will take a while! I will only start posting when I have a few chapters in hand.

If I hadn't made it plain before, this is a gift for the lovely AtlinMerrick. Not only is she a talented writer and a dedicated member of the Sherlock fandom, she is also a warm, witty and wonderful person - a thinker, a great conversationalist and incredibly brainy. She's a true inspiration, and I am proud to call her my friend.

Thanks Atlin - for walking London with me, for talking Sherlock with me, and for helping me beat back our old friend the black dog. This is for you.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who would like it, the podbook is now available at jinjurly.

Full podbook is now available: [here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/252014051801.zip)


End file.
